Moment
by Shachiecoh Hime
Summary: Cagalli confesses her dream of being a singer and her true feelings on Athrun but he turned it down. She then left ORB and go to Plants without saying goodbye. He then decided to go after her and apologize but going to her requires him also to be a singer
1. Song Of Truth

***Moment***

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~

**Author's Notes: **This is my first Asuxcaga Fic so I hope you will like it… This is a song fic so you will encounter Gundam Seed/ Destiny characters in an ordinary life (without their huge mobile units)… But on the later part of the story, things may change like… (Hmmm… S-E-C-R-E-T… hehehe)… so please read and enjoy… I'm also asking for your reviews… Tnx…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Seed/ Destiny as well as the songs use on this chapter… I only own this story and the whole idea of it except the usage of characters.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*

**Chapter 1: The Song of Truth**

It was a beautiful afternoon and a handsome guy was sitting on the top of the hill staring at the azure sky when a blonde hair girl came…

"Athrun!!!" Cagalli shouted as she embraces Athrun from his back.

"You're late!" Athrun said.

"Sorry!" Cagalli replied.

"So what's news today???" Athrun asked.

"I made it." Cagalli said as she moves on Athrun side. "I received a letter from Ms. Ramius telling me that she will help me in my singing career. I also received a plane ticket to PLANTs." Cagalli said

"You need to go to PLANTs??? Why???" Athrun asked.

"It's because The Universal Studio Company she was working was located at PLANTs, so I need to be there." Cagalli answered.

"Well then, Congratulations… What's your plan now???" Athrun asked as he lies down on the ground.

"I'm planning to grab the opportunity… You know that it is my dream… To become a singer and to perform live on stage where millions of fans were watching and enjoying my music…" Cagalli said. "I also plan to compose my own songs. You do have good voice too, right Athrun???"

"**NO!"** Athrun replied.

"Liar! Do you remember when the first time we met each other???" Cagalli said.

"Yah. It was at the athletic meet at school when our principal planned to have a videoke. She is going to picked a name of a girl on a box and that girl is going to pick another name from the box were all the names of the males are place. The two, as a punishment will go to have a duet.

…

…

**--Flashback—**

"Okay, the first lucky girl to sing on stage is…."

_**Drum Roll…**_

…

_**Dandandandandandan….**__ (Hey! Were did it come from?)_

Is...

Is….

**Cagalli Yula Atha from IV-Goblet of Fire."**

"Whooohoo!!!" shouted by her classmates. Go! Cagalli!!!

"Okay Ms. Atha, you can now pick a name on the box to be your singing partner." Ms. Thalia Gladys said. It was their principal.

"Where???" she asked.

"In the box" she replied.

Cagalli walks towards the box and pick up a piece of paper from it. She gives it to Thalia and said.

"Okey Ms. Atha, You're partner is…

_**Drum roll again…**_

…

_**Dandandandandan…**_

Is...

Is….

**Athrun Zala of IV- Prisoner of Azkaban.**

'Waaaaaahhhh!!!! Athrun!!!!" Every girl shouted.

Unknown to Cagalli, her partner is the campus crush on their school. She stares at the guy who is now going up at the stage and surprise to see how handsome he was. _(He's really handsome right???) _The guy waves his hand to the audience and looks at Cagalli. Cagalli, in shock, cast her amber eyes from her classmates who kept on shouting her name. The music starts to play and Athrun starts to sing.

…

**Start of Something New**

_((Athrun))_

_Living in my own world_

_Didn't understand_

_That anything can happen_

_When you take a chance_

After his part, Athrun turns his back and plans to go down of stage but Cagalli, who starts singing her part, made him to stop.

_((Cagalli))_

_I never believed in  
what I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart _

_To all the possibilities_

"I don't know that Cagalli has a good voice" Stellar, Cagalli's classmate, said.

"Yeah! I heard her sometimes singing and I found it really good." Meyrin said.

_((Both))_

_I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
and right here tonight_

_This could be the start  
of something new  
it feels so right  
to be here with you  
and now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
the start of something new_

Both are now gazing at each other. Athrun removes his microphone on its stand and Cagalli does the same. They walk over and over in the stage as if they were on a concert and sing like professional singers. Athrun walks toward Cagalli; He holds her both hands with his left hand as he brings down his right hand to which he holds his microphone. Both of them are now singing using only Cagalli's microphone. Everybody in the campus goes wild.

"**Kyaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!! Waaaaahhhhhh!!!!!!" **Every student shouts.

"I'm Cagalli Yula Atha. The truth is I really enjoy this performance." She says off mic.

Athrun with his green eyes smiles and replied.

_((Athrun))_

_Now who'd of ever thought that  
we'd both be here tonight_

Cagalli answered.

_((Cagalli))_

_And the world looks so much brighter  
with you by my side_

Athrun stares at Cagalli, she does the same…

_((Both))_

_I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
I know it for real_

They headed towards each other and both sings…

_(Both)  
It's a start  
of something new  
it feels so right  
to be here with you  
and now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart_

The students as well as the teachers are also singing the song together with them. They were enjoying the performance.

_((Athrun))_

_I never knew that it could happen  
till it happened to me_

"It's now your turn, I'm Athrun Zala by the way, nice to meet you Cagalli."

Cagalli smiles at him. This is the first time they see and met each other but it seems like they knew each other before. Maybe because they both love music or maybe both of them love to perform in front of people.

_((Cagalli))_

_I didn't know it before  
but now it's easy to see_

"Ready for the finale??" asked Athrun.

"Huh? Finale??" Cagalli asked.

_((Both))  
It's a start  
of something new  
it feels so right  
to be here with you  
and now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart_

Athrun walks again towards Cagalli and leaned his face near her ear. "Yes. Thanks for a wonderful performance. I really appreciate it. I'm really happy. Thanks Cagalli." Athrun whispered to her.

Cagalli never knew what to say just smiles and replied "Welcome A… Ath… Athrun."

With their current position face to face, they sing together using only Athrun's mic.

_((Both))_

_That it's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
Start of something new_

"**Whooooohooo!!!!" **shouted everyone in the campus.

The music is now finished and both of them are still looking at each other smiling. Athrun leans his face and kiss Cagalli on cheeks. It made her blushed. He then grabs Cagalli's hand and both of them bow.

…

…

**--End of Flashback—**

…

"That was the first time we have a duet right?" Asked Cagalli.

"And I am planning not to have again…" replied Athrun

"Whatever." Cagalli said.

"When do you plan to go to PLANTs???" he asked.

"After I get all the requirements I needed." Cagalli said. Suddenly she started to sing.

**(Moment)**

_Dare mo mina samayoi nagara kotae wo sagashite_

_futari naraba jikan sae mo shihai dekiru to omotteta ano koro_

_tsuki hi wa nagare sora no ima mo kawaru you ni surechigatteta_ kokoro

"What song is that?" Athrun asked.

"It's a song I made but it hasn't finished yet." She replied.

"So you're the one who compose that? You really love to sing huh! It's nice. And that song of yours will surely get famous."

"Really??? Anno…"

"What is it???"

"When I become a singer and had my major concert. I want you to be there. Be my very important guest." Cagalli said.

"Why?" he asked.

"I know it's a corny thing to you but I know that you know that I have feelings for you. And my biggest dream is to perform live on stage together with the one I love. To sing the song I compose _(Moment),_ as a symbol of our love." Cagalli said in a low tone.

Athrun with his emeralds eyes stares on Cagalli's eyes.

"What??" Cagalli said.

"You're corny." Athrun replied. He's serious.

"How dare you. After all the things I made to you during high school. This how you're going to pay me." Cagalli said.

"Good things??? You made to me??? Are you talking about copying my lectures, assignments, accompanying you to the mall were in I am supposed to be have my practice for the basket ball team, laughing at me when I forgot the line on one of the school play??? Are those good things????" Athrun said as he stood up and stretching his arms.

"Athrun." Cagalli said. Will you?

Athrun with a smile on his lips said. "I will… but I'm not going to sing with you."

"Why not???" Cagalli asked.

"Two good reason. First, I don't have a good voice and the second one is…

Is…

Is…

"I don't feel same. You're just a friend of mine." Athrun said

Cagalli after hearing those heartbreaking words smiles.

"Hahahaha!!! Just what I thought, you really take the words I said seriously huh. You're so funny. Anyway, it's already 6 in the evening I would like to invite you to watch the sunset but I have to come home now." She said.

She walks towards Athrun and hugs him. "Thanks for wonderful memories. I have to start a something new from now on." She kisses Athrun goodbye and left. _(Cheeks only!!! They weren't yet lovers!!!)_

"Cagalli." said Athrun as he hold Cagalli's right arm

"What?" Cagalli said as she controls the falling of her tears from her eyes.

'You're going to see me before you go to PLANTs right???"

Cagalli wipe her tears. Turn her head back and replied. "Of course."

**~*~*~*~*~*~***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*

**Notes:**

What do you think??? Will Cagalli going to see Athrun before she leaves. Found out on the next chapter. hahaha… Aggghhh!!! It scares me if whether you like it or not. Please tell me and I'll improve the story. Please give suggestions. Thanks for reading! Plz, review now, and I promise I will update as soon as possible!

**~*~*~*~*~*~***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*

**Shachiecoh Hime**


	2. Wishes do come true, right?

***Moment***

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Author's Note:** Yeheyy!!! I finally back with the 2nd chapter so please read. I spend hours of typing this in my computer but it doesn't matter. Maybe I was eager to update this week because I have a good dream last night. Ahaha. It's been a while since I had a dream of "him". God! Anyway, so what are we waiting for? Come on and enjoy reading.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Seed/ Destiny as well as the songs use on this chapter… I only own this story and the whole idea of it except the usage of characters.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*

**Chapter 2: Wishes do come true, right?**

"_Of course" _that's the last word she said. Athrun murmured. "It's been eight months since Cagalli grabbed the opportunity to become a singer. It's also eight months had passed since that incident on the top of the hill. I wonder with her busy schedule if she still remembers me." Athrun said as he watched Cagalli's latest music video on television, _**Realize**_. _(Note: Realize is the fourth opening song of Gundam Seed. It is sung by Nami Tamaki)._

…

_(Music from television)_

_Tadoritsuku basho sae mo wakaranai_

_Todoku to shinjite ima omoi wo hashira seruyo_

…

If she still knows me…

…

_KATACHI kaete yuku kokoro mo kono machi mo_

_Dakedo kienai negai ga aru_

_Chigau yume wo mite onaji sora nagameta_

_Ano hi chikatta "Makenai koto"_

_Zutto futari kono te tsunagezu ni_

_Umarete kita imi wo sagashiteta_

…

If she still loves me…

…

_Tadoritsuku basho sae mo wakaranai_

_Todoku to shinjite ima omoi wo hashira seruyo_

_Ayamachi mo setsunasa mo koeru toki_

_Negai ga HIKARI dakishimeru mirai wo yobisamashite_

…

**Chibi Athrun: "Hey! Athrun!!! Would you stop thinking of her? She left you and that's all. After all you don't care at her. You don't love her."**

"Is that so?? But what this feeling?? I miss her so much. I want to see her again. I committed a sin to her and I want to apologize." Athrun said again to himself as he turned off the television and closes his eyes.

**Chibi Athrun: Idiot! Who do you think caused you to feel the way you are feeling right now? It's you. It's your fault!**

"I guess you are right. Regrets never tend to leave the heart, right? What will I do?"

**Chibi Athrun: I don't know. But remember that there's nothing wrong in making mistakes, what is wrong is letting it stay as a mistake without the effort of making it right. Do what your heart tells you to do.**

…

"_Thanks for wonderful memories. I have to start a something new from now on."_

…

"Damn it!!! I can't sleep." Athrun said as he covers her entire handsome face with his pillow.

He heard Cagalli's trembling voice over and over again**. "Why???** Is my conscience hunting me??? I didn't mean to hurt her. I just want to tell her the truth." Athrun said.

Suddenly…

_**~Wings of Words~ **_

_**sora wa tobenai kedo tsubasa nara ageyou**_

_**sore wa "mou hitori jyanai" to**_

_**kimi no kodoku hagasu kotoba**_

_**donna PESSIMIST mo koishite kawaru**_

_**eranda michi ga moshi ikitomari nara soko de**_

_**mayoeba ii**_

(It was his phone, message alert tone ringing…)

He looked at his phone… _**1 message received**_

**sHinN_98! **

**09:48 pm**

"Hey Athrun!!! It's me Shinn. It's Saturday tomorrow. Want to have a goodtime??? Let's have some fun arcades, karaoke."

-Shinn (-.-)

…

Athrun with a silly smiled replied "yes".

"Thank God!!! Miracles really happen. It will make me forget Cagalli for the mean time." Athrun said as he tries to sleep.

…

The next morning…

"**Where the hell is that Shinn???"** Athrun said. "I've been waiting for him for almost half a hour." he added angrily.

_**sora wa tobenai kedo tsubasa nara ageyou**_

_**sore wa "mou hitori jyanai" to**_

_**kimi no kodoku hagasu kotoba**_

_**donna PESSIMIST mo koishite kawaru**_

_**eranda michi ga moshi ikitomari nara soko de**_

_**mayoeba ii**_

He gets his phone from his pocket and looked at it.

_**3 messages received**_

**sHinN_98! **

**09:48 am**

He reads it. All of the three messages were the same_. (That's what they call UNLITEXT. Unlimited texting all day and all night. You can have it for 1 day, 2 days or even 5 days)_

"Hey buddy! Sorry but I can't come to our appointment. I forgot that I have a make up class for physics with Mr. Durandall. Hope you understand."

-Shinn(-,-)

…

"**That jerk!!! Arrghhhh!!!!"** Athrun shouted to himself but he managed to control his temper. "Okay! Athrun… Calm down… I'll go have fun on my own."

Athrun not wanting to go home yet goes shopping by himself. Suddenly a girl hit his shoulder causing him to step back.

"Sorry!" The girl said. "I was trying to escape someone, so I didn't notice you." the girl said.

"It's okay." Athrun replied when he realizes that the girl is…

"**La…. La… Lacus Clyne, **the girl with Cagalli on the music video **"Reason". **The voice behind the famous songs **"Fields of Hope, In the Quiet Night, Emotion" **Athrun freaked out.

"Shhh!!!" whispered Lacus. "Someone might hear you. I'm not prepared of a sudden autograph signing here." Lacus added.

Athrun nodded. "By the way, you said you're escaping someone. Do you???" Athrun asked.

"Yes my bodyguards. I don't want to go home yet that's why I escape." Lacus replied.

"What made a songstress like you here at ORB???" Athrun asked again.

"I have a concert at Heliopolis this coming week end that is why…"

"**Hey!!! There she is…!!!!"** Man wearing a black jacket and has a body of a wrestler said.

Athrun knowing that those men are Lacus bodyguards who is she trying to escape, he suddenly grabs her hand and run. "This way" he said.

The two of them run trying to escape those guys. After they have lost them they finally stopped. Lacus sits on a chair beside them, breathless. Athrun sat besides her gasping for some air but not as much as Lacus.

"…Hey, are you ok?" he asked to the gasping-air-gal. Nodding slightly, Lacus tried to open her eyes but failed to do so as she felt very weak.

"hhahhh. This is the first time I ran very long." Lacus said panting.

"Sorry. Ms Clyne, I was trying to help you escaped with that brat guys." Athrun replied.

"It's okay I have owe you one. By the way who are you??? She asked.

"Athrun… Athrun Zala."

"You're name sounds familiar. I think I heard it before but I don't know where or when." Lacus said.

"Really???" Athrun blushed.

"Yes. Hmmm… I'm hungry. I was exhausted of what we did earlier. Want to have something to eat???" Lacus invited.

"Yes. I'm a bit of hungry too and thirsty." Athrun said when his wallet fell off when he gets his handkerchief to wipe his sweat over his face.

"Ei, you dropped your wallet." Lacus said as she picked Athrun's wallet. She was shocked when she saw a picture of Athrun together with…

"Thanks!" Athrun said as he gets it to Lacus.

"Welcome…" Lacus smiled. "By the way the girl with you on the picture is…

is…

"Cagalli Yula Atha right???" Lacus asked.

"Huh?" Athrun replied… "Hmmm… Yes"

"Now I know. It was you." Lacus said.

"It was me??? What do you mean?" Athrun asked.

"Nothing. Shall we go now?" Lacus answered.

Athrun remains silence. His mind weren't at peace. He wants know the meaning of what Lacus had said earlier.

"Mind if I didn't bother you Miss Clyne but I want to know the meaning of "it was me" that you had said earlier." Athrun asked.

Lacus with her colorless eyes looks at the emerald one's and replied.

"Cagalli once told me that a guy named Athrun remains very special to her. In fact, a bear that Kira once gave him was named after that guy."

Athrun feels calm. _"So you weren't forgetting me right Cagalli?" _Athrun murmured to himself as smile grins on his lovely face.

"Kira? You're fiancé?" Athrun asked.

"It's only a rumor. I don't have any boyfriend right now and I don't have any plans about that. Kira was a good friend of mine as well as Cagalli but you know what? I got a rumor that Kira is starting to court Cagalli." Lacus said.

Athrun's perfect smile was cracked by a lightning that drawn in the horizon. He said. **"What???"**

"Hahaha!!! I'm only kidding. Both of them are just friends." Lacus said.

"Hmmn… Can you help me Ms. Clyne??" Athrun asked.

"In what???" Lacus replied as she takes a zip on her glass of juice.

"Before Cagalli left Orb I committed a sin on her. I just want to ask your help if you can send my apology to her." Athrun said.

"No problem. But why don't you come to PLANTs and apologize to her directly." Lacus asked.

"Sorry. I can't afford it." Athrun replied.

"Is that so??? Hmmn… I think this would help." Lacus said.

"What is it???'' Athrun asked.

"Ta-da!!! Cagalli's mobile number. Here it is 12345678901. Save it on your cell phone." Lacus said.

Athrun eyes widen. "Really?? Thanks."

"By the way Athrun, do you sing?" She asked.

"Me? Not really. Why?

"Let's have a karaoke." Lacus invited.

Athrun being a fan of the pink songstress cannot say no. He follows Lacus and joins her in singing.

"Here's the microphone. Come on and hold it." Lacus said.

"No. Thanks. But I can't sing." Athrun said.

"Just one song." Lacus said as she presses 071191. "Sing the song **"Ignited"**. It's a good song."

"**Ignited??? Of T.M Revolution???** No I can't. That's rap and I can't rap." Athrun said.

"Hey! If you want to see Cagalli then sing. Believe me you will." Lacus said.

"What do you mean??" Athrun said.

_**(Ignited)**_

_yasashii sono yubi ga owari ni fureru toki_

_ima dake kimi dake shinjite mo iin darou?_

_dare mo ga kuzureteku negai wo motome sugite_

_jibun ga ochite yuku basho wo sagashiteru_

_kizutsukete yureru shika dekinai_

_zawameku omoi ga bokura no shinjitsu nara_

_kowareau kara ugokenai_

_sabishii hane kasanete_

_deau hikari no nai jidai no_

_mabishisa wo misete_

"Wow! You have a great voice." Lacus praise.

"Thanks. It's been a while since I sing a song. And it's an honor to be praise by a famous singer like you Miss Clyne." Athrun said.

"Do you really want to go to PLANTs???" Lacus said.

"If only. I want to apologize to her. And I miss her so much. It's been 8 months since Cagalli told me that she has to go to PLANTs to start her singing career. Before she left, she told me all her dreams and her true feelings but I didn't accept it for my own reason. After that she promises me that she will come back the day before she flew to PLANTs but she didn't come." Athrun said.

"So that's the story. Athrun, do you know why I invited you to sing?" Lacus said.

"No. I have no idea." He said.

"The truth is Kira Yamato is composing a new song entitled **"Bokuro No Love Style"** or in English Translation **"This is our love style".** It's a duet song. His first choice to be his partner was Yzak Joule of Destiny but Yzak is also busy with his schedule. And since you have a good voice, I can recommend you to Kira to be his singing partner then you can now go to PLANTs. What do you think??? You have a potential Athrun. It's your chance to see Cagalli. Grab it." Lacus said.

Athrun thinks of it for a while. She remembers Cagalli.

…

"_You're going to see me right, Cagalli?"_

"_Of course."_

…

"I'm accepting your offer Ms. Clyne." Athrun said as he extends her hands towards Lacus.

Lacus extend her hands and they have hand shakes.

"Cagalli, were going to see each other again. Just wait." Athrun murmured.

_**To be continued.**_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Notes:**

Hey! What do you think? Can Athrun really see Cagalli after accepting Lacus idea? Well, find out on the next chapter of Moment. By the way, I'm not good in grammar so please don't criticize. Hehe. But I'm trying my best to improve my English. After all, practicing makes a person improve right? Please don't be shy to press the blue err... green box below the story for reviews. It's free. Hehe. I can't update this coming Saturday (April 11, 2009) as a respect for the Holy Week and for the Death of Christ. I promise to update the next day (April 12, 2009) so look forward to it. Thanks.

**~*~*~*~*~*~***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*

**Shachiecoh Hime**


	3. The bearer of justice has arrived

***Moment***

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~

**Author's Notes: **Good morning, everyone! Hehe. I'm here to update. Oh! Sorry for the late update. Hehe. I was just busy these past days doing a grammar study which has no sign of improvement. Sigh! Anyway, I am currently watching Romeo Aio no Sora. Do you know that anime? Hmm... Not the hero of William Shakespeare's tragedy novel Romeo and Juliet. In the Philippines it's known to be _"Ang Mga Munting Pangarap Ni Romeo."_ Well, I just found out how handsome Romeo and his best friend, Alfred was. You'll agree with me if you also seen them. Waha!

Oh! I forgot to tell you, I'm also busy watching BLEACH!!! Yeah! Ichigo and Rukia tandem is KAKOI!!!! To all IchiRuki fan, Cheers!!! Wahaha. Okay, I know I've said too much. Let's now go back to the reality. Here now is the third chapter of the story. Enjoy guys! Leave reviews, please. If you don't want it's okay. I'm also giving you my humble thanks.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny as well as the songs use on this chapter. I only own the story and the whole idea except the usage of the characters (Cagalli, Athrun, Lacus, Kira, etc.). You! Do you own them?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~

_Meyrin: __**CONDITION RED ALERT!!!! CONDITION RED ALERT!!!! ALL PILOTS PLEASE STANDY BY!!!**_

_Kira: What is it???_

_Luna Maria: There's an unknown Mobile Suit heading towards the school._

_Cagalli: Who could it be? _

_Kira: No time to asked, Cagalli. Let's go._

_Athrun: Matte! Could it be…?_

_Shinn: What is it, Athrun?_

_Athrun: Forget it._

_Kira, Cagalli and Athrun hopped in on their respective Mobile Suits and prepare to fight while Lacus went immediately to her ship, Eternal._

_Kira: What is this? The spiritual force of the Gundam approaching is extremely powerful. Who is the one piloting it?_

_Lacus: The pilot's CHAKRA!!! (Oh! Is he a ninja???), is 1224324345543455465363562… __**BOOM!!!**_

_Cagalli: Lacus what happen?_

_Lacus: The gadget I use to measure its force exploded._

_Athrun: What? He's that powerful?_

_Kira: Prepare yourself. He's coming._

_Mobile Suit: Is that the way you are going to welcome me?_

_Kira: Who are you?_

_Mobile Suit: I came here to save the day and to keep my promise to my readers._

_Cagalli: Could it be…._

_All: SHACHIECOH HIME!!!!_

_Shachiecoh Hime: Bingo! You miss me guys?_

_Athrun: Heh! I guess I'm right._

_Kira: Okay! Okay! Enough! Have you take with you the chapter 3 of the story?_

_Shachiecoh Hime: Of course. Here it is._

_Kira: Oi! You've done another grammar mistakes on the last chapter._

_Shachiecoh Hime: Honto??? Gomen. Demo… I'm trying my best to improve. Everyone, sorry if I caused you trouble about my English. Huhu. By the way, dear readers, sorry for reading this nonsense stuff. I know you are all waiting for the next chapter. So I'm giving you it to all of you. Enjoy!_

…

…

**Chapter 3: The Bearer of Justice has arrived**

"Okay! We're gonna start in few minutes!" the director's voice SOUNDED the whole crew on the set.

"Stage 19 lightning code blue!!!" a crew member talked into his walkie-talkie while the others were storming to work on the sound system and the stage set.

"Where's Cagalli?" The director asked the blonde's manager.

"Mwu, she's busy preparing her costume and make-up." Murrue said. "She'll be here any minute now."

"I'm done." The blonde singer said. She is wearing a long white gown which reaches up to her feet. Her hair and make-up suited her dress as well.

"Okay! Get ready, Cagalli." Mwu said.

"Good luck!" Murrue whispered her talent.

"Thanks." Cagalli answered. She then stood up on the center of an improvised room with table; chair and bed can be seen. Behind her is a huge pure white background.

"All right, were going to start taping." Mwu shouted cameramen. 5……… 4…….. 3…… 2….. And rolling!!!" The cameras were now fixed onto Cagalli.

…

…

**Winter Love **

_fuyu no yousei-tachi ga kagayaki maiorite kuru_

_nani mo suru koto nai kara_

_egao no shashin kuchidzuketa_

_yakusoku shita eiga no nagai retsu ni_

_futari shite mou narabu koto wa nai no_

_dakedo kokoro wa soba ni iru kara_

_tomodachi ni mo Miss you mou nido to modorenai_

_* anata ga suki de aitakute_

_KISU ga 100(hyaku)oku no yuki wo tsutau no_

_dokoka de guuzen ni meguriaeru hi made_

_wasurenakutemo Baby suki demo ii desu ka?_

_zutto wasurenai_

…

…

Cagalli is doing her music video for her new album, **Precious Rose**, which has a carrier single entitled **Winter Love**. The video shows us Cagalli inside an igloo singing. The song and the video tell us about a girl who loved a guy but unfortunately left her. On its chorus; _(The one with *),_ it says that she'll wait even if the guy forget her and asked him if it's okay for her to still love him. _**(Note: I can't fully remember every detail on the official video of Winter Love sung by BOA. If you want, you can watch it via YOUTUBE to find out. Just imagine that Cagalli is the one singing there. Okay? ^^)**_

…

…

_tatta hitoribocchi no jibun ni kidzuita shunkan_

_hontou no sabishisa ga ne afurete wa mata komiageru_

_hito wo aisu sonna omoi wo ima_

_taisetsu datte wasurenai tte omou_

_kono ADORESU wo nando kaetemo_

_sono koe mo yume mo watashi wo hanarenai no_

_toki wa nagarete chigau koi shitemo_

_anata wo omoidasu deshou_

_deaeta unmei ga kawashita nukumori ga_

_anata de yokatta tte kokoro kara ieru yo_

_itsuka aeru made_

_mirai wa Can't stop_

_yatte kuru kanashii hodo hayaku Forever_

_shiawase datte kizutsuita tte dareka wo ai suru toki_

_Just alive_

_* repeat_

…

…

"**CUT!!!" **Mwu commanded Cagalli as well as the cameramen taking the video. "We're taking a 10 minutes break."

"Here." Murrue said to Cagalli as she offered her water.

"Thanks." Cagalli answered. "Murrue-san, my costume feels me hot."

"Just bear with it, honey. I know how hard it is to wear a long sleeve gown when the season of the year is summer. Don't worry, the video is almost done. The director and other crews are busy preparing for the effects to make the stage look like a real igloo and the snow falling all over the place."

"Hai. I understand." Cagalli replied.

"You're working really hard, aren't you?" A brunet guy said to the blonde girl.

"Ki… Kira… what are you doing here?" Cagalli asked the new coming guy.

"I heard you are taping your music video here so I drop by to see it. I also have a business with Ms. Ramius."

"I see. Eh? With Murrue-san?"

"Ms. Ramius" Kira called as he put his attention to his manager. "How's the searching for my partner on my new single?"

"I'm working on it, Kira." Murrue replied. "I had an appointment with Jesse McCartney's manager the other day. We talked if he could allow Jesse to sing with you on the said song but he has a signed contract on other company so they turned down the offer."

"I see. We are running out of time. We have to do the recording before the summer ends so we can release the song by the beginning of fall."

"I know that, Kira. That's why I'm working on it. Sigh! Being a talent manager is really hard."

"Anno…" Cagalli interrupted the two. "What are you talking about???" She asked curiously.

"It's about my new song." Kira answered.

"Eh??? You have a new song? What's the title?" Cagalli asked.

"The title is **"Bokura no love style"** or in English translation **"This is our love style". **It is composed by the well-known singer/composer, Chairman Durandall."

"Really? I can't wait to hear that song." Cagalli giggled.

"The song is about how a guy makes the girl of his life jealous by chatting with other girls. That's their love style." Kira said. _**(Note: Bokura no Love Style is the image song of Hikaru and Kouru Hitachiin in the anime Ouran High School Host Club. If you have a free time, please hear the song on YOUTUBE for you to have an idea what kind of song Kira and Athrun will going to sing. You'll love it! I know.)**_

"Sounds interesting."

"And you? What kind of news am I going to hear from you?"

"Nothing special." Cagalli laughs.

Suddenly,

…

…

_**~Shizukana Yoru ni~**_

_hoshi no furu basho de_

_anata ga waratte irukoto wo_

_itsumo negatteta_

_ima tookutemo_

_mata aeru yo ne_

…

…

"Oh! Lacus is calling." Kira said to Cagalli. "I used her song **"In the quiet night"** to be her ringing tone and message alert tone so every time she text or call me I will easily know even without looking at the sender. With you, Cagalli I used **"Realize"**."

"Sugoi! Nice phone." Cagalli praised.

Kira on the other hand answered Lacus call. "Hey, it's me, Kira. Why??? Iie. I haven't found a singing partner. If my patience runs out I will do the recording alone… Eh??? A guy?? From where?? I see… so you'll come back home next week??? Okay… I'm looking forward to the guy you are talking about… Take care." Kira then turned off his phone.

"What did Lacus told you?" Cagalli asked.

"She told me that she found an amateur singer from ORB who she gladly recommends for my new song. Well, things will not work out unless you try. Let's see if that guy is worthy to have a duet with a very famous singer/heartthrob like me." Kira laughs in an evil tone.

"From ORB???" Cagalli thought.

"What's wrong, Cagalli?"

"Nothing."

"**ATHA-SAN!!! Break is over."** A crew said. "We will resume the shooting after five minutes."

"Hai! I'm coming back there." Cagalli replied. "Hmm… I guess I have to go back now, Kira. It's time to work once again."

"Eh????" Kira frowned. "Could you stay here for a little long time? We haven't had a formal conversation lately."

Cagalli smile and said. "Relax. How about a dinner at **Wax Restaurant** at 7:00 this evening?? You're game???" _(Note: There's no such thing as Wax Restaurant. It's Max Restaurant. A restaurant in the Philippines where rich persons or people who are afford to buy the meal usually eats.)_

"What do you think is my answer??" Kira asked the blonde gal.

"Then wait for me at the parking lot this 7:00." Cagalli replied as she winked on Kira.

"I'll be there 30 minutes before."

"Okay. Mata aeta ne!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

…

Week later, Kokoto International Airport,

…

…

"**All****passengers of flight 14324, please prepare for we are about to leave the plane... Again to all the passengers of flight 14324, please prepare for we are about to leave the plane. Thank you for you understanding."**

…

…

"**I'm finally here!!!!!!!!!!!!" **A midnight haired guy shouted as soon as he stepped out of the plane. He rolled his eyes over the place. "Sugoi! I don't know that PLANTs is such a nice place. It makes me think that I am on America, Canada or even Philippines." _(Ehem!)_

"You think so??" Lacus asked the guy who is very impressed on how beautiful her country is. "Welcome to PLANTS, Zala-kun. Where being an idol starts."

"So this is the place where Cagalli is. Wait for me, Cagalli. **The bearer of Justice has arrived**. Wahahaha…" Athrun said as he plays a knight who is about to rescue a princess.

Lacus shake her head. "Okay! Okay! It's enough Athrun. Let's go. The car is waiting."

"Yes. I'm coming!" Athrun replied gleefully.

The two of them hopped in the car and Lacus asked the driver to take them at the Universal studios. "Ms. Clyne, why are we heading at the studios? Aren't we going to see Cagalli first??" Athrun asked.

"I have to let Kira see you first. He is waiting for you inside the visitor's room at the third floor. Kira will somehow interview and test you if you have the ability to sing with him. And while you are being judge by Simon Cowell of American Idol err... I mean by Kira, I will look for Cagalli and set you up. Okay??"

"I see. Thanks."

"For what?"

"You always try to help me get near to Cagalli. I appreciate it."

"It's nothing. I'm doing this because I owe you one, remember?"

"Hai!"

…

**Universal Studios, Visitor's Room, 3****rd**** floor…**

"Give your best shot." Lacus told Athrun outside the room. "Kira is waiting for you inside."

"I'm… nervous…" Athrun almost cried. "I don't know what to do… what if I wasn't able to sing??? What if… I forget the lyrics??? AaAAAHHHHHHhhhhh!!!!!!!"

Lacus get irritated and hit Athrun on his head. "Shut up! Calm down. What do you think is your goal of getting this far?? It's for Cagalli, right? Now it's your chance. Kira is a good guy. He's not going to eat you. So if you don't mind why not get inside and face him. On the other hand, I will start looking for Cagalli."

Athrun nodded.

"Don't leave that place until I come back. Okay? When I return, you'll probably reunite with her."

"Hai!"

Lacus left as she searches the whole 99 floors of Universal Studios for Cagalli. On the other hand, Athrun feels like he is being judge for doing a serious crime as soon as he faces Kira.

"Go… Good..Moorning… Mr. Yamato" He greeted as his voice trembles. "I'm Ath…run"

Kira smiled. "It's already afternoon, Athrun. What's wrong? Nervous?"

"I'm sorry sir but… I thought it is only you who will judge me."

"Oh? Did I surprise you? I just think that it would be better if my manager, Ms. Murrue Ramius, and the composer of the song I'm going to sing, Chairman Durandall, are here to listen to you. By the way, please call me Kira. We have the same age, right?"

"But… Okay. Kira."

"Thanks. Hmm… what are you going to sing for us??" Kira asked.

"Eh???"

"How about **Weslife's Bop Bop Baby**??" Chairman Durandall asked. "It's one of my favorite bands from Finland."

"Bop Bop Baby??" Athrun said. "Okay."

…

…

_Mom always said, nothing would break me or lead me astray  
Who would have guessed I'd let my mind drift so far away_

…

…

Everybody on the room listened to Athrun's voice as he sings. They are storming their ideas about how they find Athrun's voice. Suddenly…

"**WAIT!!!"** Kira interrupted. Athrun stop singing.

"What is it, Kira?" He asked as if he lost all his chance. _"Did I fail? Did the three of them dislike my golden voice?"_

"Let's put an accompaniment as you sing." Kira said as he stood up and gets his guitar. "Chairman Durandall, would you please do the drums???"

"If you wish" Chairman Durandall then stood on his seat and headed to where the drum is.

"You're ready???" Kira asked Athrun.

"Yeah."

Kira then signals Chairman Durandall to play the drums.

…

…

Meanwhile,

"God! Where are you??" Lacus asked herself over and over again. Her current location is Universal Studios 59th floor.

"Ms. Clyne." A purple haired janitor called her.

"What is it, Yuuna??"

"If you are looking for Ms. Cagalli, I saw her a minute ago at 10th floor and eating at the cafeteria."

"I see. Thanks. You really are a great help." Lacus then quickly go down 49 floors from her current position just to see Cagalli. Upon reaching the cafeteria, she saw Cagalli eating pasta. "Cagalli!!" she called.

Cagalli's amber eyes widen. "La.. Lacus." She said as she gave her friend a big hug. "I miss you. When did you come back?"

"Three hours ago. I think." Lacus said while she laughs. "But… that's not the issue why I came here. I want to show something to you."

"Eh?? What is it? Souvenirs from ORB???"

"Yeah. I have lots of chocolates, snacks, T-shirts from your homeland which I bought at Heliopolis after my tour there. I will give you half of it. But please come with me at the Visitor's Room now. I mean now!!"

"Wait. I haven't finished eating my food yet."

"It doesn't matter. There's someone waiting for you at that room. Let's hurry."

"But Kira's in there. He had a business with the guy you recommended."

"That's it! I want you to meet that guy. Come on! Come on!" Lacus said as she pulls Cagalli out of her seat.

"Okay! Okay! Don't pull me, Lacus. It hurts."

…

…

**Visitor's Room…**

"Let me hear your voice again." Murrue said.

"Hai!" Athrun replied.

"Okay! Here we go." Kira said as he starts playing the guitar. Chairman Durandall does the same on his drum.

…

…

_**(Bop Bop Baby intro…)**_

…

…

_Mom always said, nothing would break me or lead me astray  
Who would have guessed I'd let my mind drift so far away  
You always said I was a dreamer now instead  
I'm dreaming of things that's making my mind go crazy  
Small things like_

…__

When I call you at home and he answers the phone  
Or I get your machine and I don't hear me  
When I lie in my bed with the thoughts in my head  
When we danced and we sang and we laughed all night  
_**  
…**_

_Ooh da bop bop baby please don't let me go  
Can't live my life this way  
Ooh da bop bop baby please just let me know  
And put my mind at ease for sure_

…

…

"That's it!!!!!" Kira delighted. "That's the voice I'm looking for, right?"

"Yes." Durandall agreed.

"Then it's decided. You'll be the one to sing with Kira on his new song. Congratulations." Murrue said as she shakes Athrun's hand.

"Really? Thank you so much." Athrun answered.

"Athrun, come with me." Durandall said.

"Where?"

"At my office. We'll do now the contract signing."

"Eh??? But Lacus told me to stay here until she comes back."

"Why??" Kira asked him.

"Because… Caga… Caga… is…"

"Daga???" Durandall asked. "Don't worry about it. I'll tell the janitor to dispose them as soon as possible. Come on! I have things to do." Durandall said as he dragged Athrun out of the room. _**(Note: Daga is the Filipino word for mouse and rats.)**_

"Matte!!!"

…

…

Meanwhile, two ladies are approaching the Visitor's room.

"Don't push me, Lacus." Cagalli cried.

"I'm sorry." Lacus said. "Anno… Inside that room is a person who really cares to you and want to apologize for the sins he committed towards you."

"What? I don't get it, Lacus." Cagalli's mind goes crazy.

"Just open the door."

Cagalli sighted as she opened the door and there she sees a guy standing before the window and looking at the sky.

"Ca… Cagalli?" He said.

"agalli stunned. "You are…"

"Are you surprised? He's my present for you, Cagalli. The only guy that loves you that much." Lacus said.

"Eh? You're kidding, right??" Cagalli asked her.

"Why??"

"It's just Kira."

"**W-H-A-T!!!???" **

"Hey! What are you two talking about?" Kira asked the young ladies as he approached them.

"Kira, where is he??" Lacus asked.

"He? You mean the guy you recommend? He's now at Chairman Durandall's office."

"That guy!!! I told him not to leave this room until get back." Lacus annoying said. "Come on! Cagalli. Let's go to where he is."

"I'm sorry, Lacus but could you introduce me to that guy next time. I am having a call from nature. I have to go to the comfort room."

"Eh???"

Cagalli left Lacus and headed at the comfort room. _"What's wrong with Lacus?? She's acting weird."_

On her way to the CR, she passed by Chairman Durandall's office. She doesn't mind it. She continued her walk. But after a couple of seconds, its door opened and a guy stepped out of it.

"_Geez! I'm already tired. I have to take a break now."_ Athrun told to himself. He cast his eyes on the left hall and an image of a blonde hair girl caught his attention. He shook his head. _"Man! I started to have hallucinations of Cagalli. Maybe I'm thinking of her that much. I really have to go and rest. I already have an exclusive contract here so I can see her anytime. There's no point to rush. We're going to see each other now. Wait for it."_

_**To be continued.**_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Notes:**

Ahhhh!!!! What do you think my fellow readers?? I hope you like it. The grammars will surely annoyed you but please I'm not perfect. Haha. Hope you understand. By the way, I think I will update late this coming week. I'm busy hunting down my professors to get my class cards. God! It scares me whenever I think of what grade I have when it comes to Math and English. Huhu. It scares me. Anyway, leave reviews please. Thanks.

See you next time. Sore ja!

**~*~*~*~*~*~***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*

**Shachiecoh Hime**


	4. Rock and Roll Princesses

***Moment***

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~

**Author's Notes: **Hey! How do you do my dear readers? I'm back with the fourth chapter of the story. Who knows that even I received less reviews and comments lately I still be able to come and post another chapter??? Haha. That's my idea of being writer. That even your readers don't like your story don't be disappointed. Haha. I started this war so I have to finish it. Haha.

Anyways, where are we??? Oh! It's about the next chapter of moment. I write it after watching the movie of Vision of Escaflowne entitled "Escaflowne". God! I can't explain my feelings after watching it. The movie is good but at the ending. Huhu. It hurts me. Want to know why? We all know that Hitomi Kanzaki is a girl from the Mystic Moon so she asked Van Fannel how long she can stay at Gaea. The handsome protagonist said that she can stay there until the Mystic Moon calls her. They smiled at each other and said that it would be better because they can stay with each others arms forever but… but… but after they said that they would be together forever… Hitomi stepped forward and starts singing. He asked Van if he could hear it. After that, Van saw a vision of Hitomi with wings of an angel growing on her back. After that! She's already gone. Argghhh!!! See? What kind of ending is that?? Huhu. It hurts you know especially when you see Van's face when Hitomi's gone. Huhu.

Let's go back to the reality. Hey! I noticed that every time we met each others I always told you DVD's and movies that I had recently watched. Funny isn't it?? Haha. Okay! Okay! This is really is it!! Here's now the next chapter of Moment. Here we go.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny as well as the songs use on this chapter. I only own the story and the whole idea except the usage of the characters. I'm not the genius who created the coolest guy in Cosmic Era History—Athrun Zala, Kira Yamato and Shinn Asuka! You! You own them?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~

…

…

Chirp! Chirp! Chirp!

It was a beautiful day. The sun hung in the azure sky. Cagalli is sitting on her garden and having her breakfast. "The weather's nice. Isn't it?" She said.

At that moment, Mana, Cagalli's maid of 8 months, came and answered. "Yes."

"I wish everything will be on their selves today." Cagalli said as she takes a sipped on her cup of coffee.

"What do you mean, Cagalli-sama?" Mana asked the blonde.

"It's because I feel like everyone is acting weird these past days. You know what? I was eating at the cafeteria of Universal Studio when Lacus popped out like a ghost and telling me that I should come at the Visitor's room at the third floor. She kept on telling me that there's a guy waiting for me inside that room. When I opened it, it's just Kira. I wonder what Lacus is thinking of that time. Maybe she still had a jetlag on that time. She just arrived at PLANTs after her tour at Heliopolis."

"Lacus-sama is really funny, don't you think?" Mana said.

"I guess so. That's one of her good points. That's why I like her."

"Anno… What about your new music video? Is there any progress?"

"Oh! Speaking of it! It went well. The music and its video will be release next week. Look forward to it Mana."

"Of course. There's no point I'm going to miss it."

"Thanks." Cagalli said as she smiled at her. She then noticed a deck of cards on one of Mana's pocket. "Eh?? What's that?"

"Oh? You see it. Hehe." The old maid said as she picked it out of her pocket. "It's a fortune telling card that I bought the other night while I was out and shopping."

"I see."

"Want me to look at your fortune today, Cagalli-sama."

"Iie. I'll pass this time."

"Eh??? Come on! Miss Cagalli… let's try it!"

"Okay. Okay. What am I going to do?"

"There are 52 cards on this deck. I will shuffle it and you will pick one card from it. Give it to me right after you picked the card and I will tell you what I found out. Okay?"

"Okay." Cagalli replied. She then carefully picked a card on the deck and gave it immediately to Mana. "Ahmmm… Here!"

Mana looked at the card carefully. "Uh—Uhm… Okay! Let me tell you what I found out. According to the card, you will be reunited with an old friend one of these days."

"Pardon?"

"The card's name was "Reunion". It tells that you will be reunited with an old friend."

Cagalli laughed.

"Don't take it as a joke, Cagalli-sama." Mana cried. "It's what the oracle said."

"Really? Come on, Mana! Stop believing in stupid things like that. I'm looking forward that the result will somehow be connected to my career like having a concert next year or double platinum for my new album but… but a reunion with an old friend? That's impossible… All of my friends are in ORB. Besides, I know that they will not recognize me as Cagalli anymore. You know? Anyways, let's stop this. Today is my day off. I'm planning to have…."

"Sorry to interrupt you, Miss Cagalli." An old man who is around 50 suddenly interrupted.

"Todaka? What is it?" The blonde singer asked.

"Lacus-sama is here. She's waiting for you at the gate. What do you want me to do?"

"Lacus? Let her in."

"As you wish, milady." Todaka then left and headed to the gate to open it.

"Sorry for the delayed Miss Lacus."

"Its okay, Todoka. Where's Cagalli?" The songstress asked.

"I'm here, Lacus. Ohayou!" Cagalli said.

"Good morning. Cagalli." Lacus greeted her.

"What wind brings you here in my place? It's too early. You need something?" Cagalli asked.

"Anno… I have something to discuss with you. Do you have a minute?

"Eh? Okay. I have lots of time." Cagalli said. "Mana, Todaka, Leave the two of us." She instructed her maid and driver.

"Okay." The two replied in unison.

Cagalli and Lacus are the left alone. Cagalli invited Lacus at the living room. "Now, what do you want to tell me, Lacus? Is it really that serious that you have to come here and talked to me privately?"

"Anno… Cagalli… I have a favor to ask you. We are friends after all, right?" Lacus said.

"Yeah. It's okay as long as I can help you. What is it you need?" The blonde asked in a cool tone.

"Anno… My father set me up a marriage interview with a guy I've never seen and meet before. I'm asking you if you can attend that marriage interview on behalf of me."

Cagalli stunned. Her eyes blinked in succession. "Pardon?"

"I'm asking you to attend that marriage interview on behalf of me."

Silence.

"**Ehhhh!!!!!!????"** Cagalli shouted. **"Hell no!!!!!"**

…

…

**Chapter 4: Rock and Roll Princesses~ Cagalli and Lacus**

…

…

"Onegai, Cagalli. I'm begging you." Lacus cried.

"I'm a good friend of yours but I can't help you in that case." Cagalli answered.

"Cagalli… I'll take care all of your appointments today."

"Today is my day off."

"Cagalli, please."

"If you don't want to attend that marriage interview just tell your father immediately."

"But… But… You know what? There's a reason why I don't like to attend that marriage interview. My father is against of my singing. He wants me to attend that interview and also to know the guy that soon to be my fiancé. If that happened, I won't be able to perform again because the next thing that will happen there is marriage"

"What???" Cagalli asked. "A political marriage??? I'm against that!!!"

"I don't want to quit singing, Cagalli. So please, I'm asking you to attend that on behalf of me."

"But wouldn't that guy noticed that I'm not you when I attend it?" Cagalli asked.

"Then tell her that I'm sick." Lacus said.

Cagalli thought for a while. "Fine! I'll do it. But..."

"But what, Cagalli?"

"What will I get something in return?"

"Eh???"

"You know that there's no free in this time. In the principle of alchemy, it states that there's no object that can be achieve without a sacrifice. It is called **"equivalent trade".**

"I see." Lacus said. "Then what about a collection of Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny soundtracks?"

"Really???" Cagalli's eyes delighted.

"Of course."

"Thanks, Lacus. I'm looking forward to it."

"And also I'm giving you your knight…." Lacus said.

"Knight??"

"Yeah. Your Red Knight. You'll meet him soon."

"Geez! You're really weird." Cagalli said. "By the way, let's start working now. Where can I find your date and what time is the marriage interview."

"Speaking of the time and location, he is waiting for me at the Wax Restaurant at exactly 10:00 in the morning."

Cagalli checked her wrist watch. It's already nine quarter. "I see. I guess we'll arrive there late."

"I also thinking of same thing to." Lacus said.

"It's okay. Heroes and Heroine always comes late, right? Come on! I need to prepare now."

"Let me do your make-up." Lacus said.

"Yeah."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Wax Restaurant, 10:15 a.m…**_

"Your daughter is late, Mr. Clyne." A guy with a long, light blonde hair that reached his shoulders said.

"I guess she is but you know that… girls are having a hard time preparing themselves." Lacus father answered.

"I see."

Suddenly, Mr. Siegel Clyne's phone ringed.

___** River~**_

_Nani mo ka mo umaku yukanai modokashisa ni_

_Aseru kimochi wo osaete_

_Hagayusa to iradatashisa ni kokoro midare_

_Kakaekonda hiza kozou_

_Kuyashisa wo koraete namida ni furuete_

_Naita yoru ga akeru_

_Sou_

_Tashika ni kimi no iu toori da yo_

_Ima nara hikikaeseru keredomo_

_Tsumaranai iji wo haritsuduketeru_

_Arukihajimeta ijou akiramenai_

"Excuse me." Lacus father excused himself to the guy. He picked up his phone and answered the call. "Hello… You mean I have to go now… but… I see... I'll be there in 20 minutes."

"Who's that?" The guy asked as soon as Lacus father came back to his seat.

"I'm afraid to tell you this, Mr. Zaburel but I need to go now. One of my business partners in the company is waiting for me at the mall and has some details that want to discuss with me. I have to be there immediately. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It's also my father's wish to attend this marriage interview." Rey said.

"Thank you for your understanding, Mr. Rey Zaburel. I know you already know Lacus face. I received a text message from her a while ago telling me that she's on her way now."

"I see. That's good." Rey said. "Yeah. I know her. Who doesn't remember one of the prettiest faces in the music industry?"

"I'll leave it you now. Take care!"

"Hai. Take care of yourself too, Mr. Clyne."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

On the other hand, Cagallia and Lacus are on their way to Wax Restaurant.

"Can you speed up, Todaka?" Lacus asked Cagalli's driver.

"I'm already driving 2000 kph. Don't worry Ms. Clyne. We'll be there in just a minute."

"I see." Lacus said.

"Hey! Lacus, remember you owe me one." Cagalli said.

"I know."

"By the way, how can I know whose guy is it? You told me that you haven't seen him, right?"

"My father told me that he's wearing a black suit and is sitting near the window of the restaurant."

"I see."

"We are now here, Cagalli-sama." Todoka said.

"Alright! Time for some action." Cagalli said as she stepped out of her car. She is wearing a green sleeveless dress. It's about two inches below the knee. "Now! Where is he???" Cagalli asked.

"There he is." Lacus said as she pointed her hand to the guy sitting near the window.

"I see. I'm going now. See you later!"

"Ganbatte!" Lacus told her.

Cagalli then approached the guy and greeted him in a nice manner. "Hello, are you Mr. Rey Zaburel?"

The guy looked at her for a moment and said. "Yes. I know who you are; you are Cagalli Yula Atha, right?"

Cagalli nodded. "I'm here to be a proxy for Lacus. She's feeling well."

"I see." The guy said. He stood up on his chair and offered Cagalli a seat. "Have a sit."

Cagalli smiled. "Thanks."

"No. It's nothing." Rey said as he goes back on his seat.

"Sorry if I made you wait for so long." Cagalli apologized.

"You don't have to Ms. Cagalli." Rey said. "I'm actually happy that it's you who came. By the way, you must be hungry now. Want me to take an order?"

"Yeah." Cagalli smiled at him. He did the same.

Rey called the waiter and ordered their food. They started eating and Cagalli can't take her eyes on him. _"How can Lacus refuse a guy like him? He's a nice man and a good-looking too. You'll never find a guy like him at this time. As what they called it's "rare". Hehe."_

Rey noticed that Cagalli's staring at him. "What's wrong Ms. Cagalli? Is something on my face?"

"No… it's just that…" Cagalli thought of the best answered to his question. "The food here is delicious."

"Really? I hope you liked it." Rey said.

"Hm…" Cagalli asked with hesitation. "Is it true that this marriage interview will soon become a political marriage?" Cagalli asked. Rey didn't answer. "Oh! I'm sorry. I never mean to ask you like that."

"It's okay. You don't have to apologize." Rey said. "What you said is true. Lacus-san is surely shocked about this when she learned that's why she didn't come here. I understand what she feels."

"What do you mean?" Cagalli asked him.

"The truth is I'm a pianist. I also don't want to attend this marriage interview." Rey said in low tone. "You know, Mr. Clyne is against on Lacus singing so do my father with me being a pianist. He wanted her to take up a business course so that she can run their family business. I also experience the same thing. In order to make Lacus stopped from her career his father talked to my dad and planned this marriage interview. I don't know what to do."

"It's wrong!!!" Cagalli said. "Parents should not decide on what their children want to take up on his/her career and to the one he/she loves.

"But…" Rey said.

"Geez! Aren't you going to fight on what you actually believe that will make you happy?" Cagalli asked her. "Look what Lacus did, it may not in a better way but she chose her career than to attend this marriage interview even it may caused a break on her relationship on her father. Sometimes, it's good to disobeyed parents if it's for your own sake"

"Cagalli-san." Rey said. "You don't have to worry now just tell your father the truth. I hope he'll understand."

"But it's too late. My father will take his flight to New York one hour from now." Rey said.

"Idiot! In basketball, lots of things happened within two minutes. How much more in one hour, right? Now! Hurry. You'll be able to catch with him if you go now."

Rey thought for a while. After a couple of seconds he stood up and said. "Yes. I'll do what you told me."

Cagalli answered. "Good luck."

"By the way…" Rey said before he takes his leave. "I want to give you this." He then hand Cagalli a CD of his piano collection. "I'm looking forward of meeting you again, Ms. Cagalli."

"Thanks. I hope we can work together in the future, I as the singer and you as the pianist."

"So do I."

Rey then left Cagalli and soon headed at the Kokoto Airport to tell his father what he really loves and what his dreams are. Rey's father understands it and told him that do whatever pleases him. On the other hand, at Wax Restaurant Cagalli is still finishing the food Rey had ordered when Lacus came.

"Arigatou, Cagalli." She said.

"It's okay." Cagalli said. "Both of you realizes what truly your dreams are. I hope his father can understand his feelings. I also prayed that your father will understand the path you have take, Lacus."

"I do not regret choosing this path, Cagalli." Lacus said. "Because of this I able to meet lots of people just like you. That's already a good reason for me to stay on this path."

"I guess you're right."

"Let's go home noe, Cagalli." Lacus said.

"Hmm… since we are already here and it's our day-off why not have a karaoke at the mall? What do you think?"

"Sure!"

…

…

Cagalli and Lacus then went to the mall and sing at the karaoke hub. They started singing and singing different songs when Cagalli came up an idea of competing with each other. She told Lacus that whoever gets the highest score in the Karaoke will pay for their lunch for the whole month. The pink-haired lady happily accepted the challenge.

"Get your game, on! Lacus." Cagalli said as she holds the microphone and prepares for her song.

"Give your best shot Cagalli or I'm afraid to tell you that you will pay for my lunch starting tomorrow."

Cagalli then put her attention on the huge plasma television in front of them and waiting for the lyrics to come out. When the three seconds countdown finished, she started singing.

…

_**~Life goes on~**_

_namida de nijinda kono sora wo miageru tabi_

_hakanai aosa ga mune wo shimedzuketeku_

"Good luck, Cagalli." Lacus told the blonde girl.

Cagalli signaled her and "okay" sign.

_sadame nara kanashimi no hate made_

_tatakaitsudzuketa hibi wo ato ni_

Cagalli sings with all her might as Lacus is busy listening to her voice. Cagalli grew tired of singing alone that she even shares her microphone to Lacus and they both sing.

_Life goes on moeagaru_

_inochi ga aru kagiri_

_shinjitsu no jibun sae miushinaisou soredemo_

_Life goes on mamoritakute_

_kokoro wa kudakarete_

_hontou no kanashimi wo shitta hitomi wa_

_ai ni afurete_

After singing for almost for four minutes, Cagalli is done with her part. She is patiently waiting for her since the music is not yet done with the coda. After a couple of second, the karaoke then posted Cagalli's score on its huge screen.

…

_**(Drum roll…..)**_

_**98!!!**_

_**You are a great singer**_

…_**.**_

Cagalli sighted. "Geez! I missed two points but it doesn't matter. My score gives you an advantage, Lacus. But I'm afraid you can't do it. Haha. You'll pay for my lunch the whole month."

"We will find out when we know the result and score of my song. Let me teach you the real meaning of music." Lacus said as she gave Cagalli a wink.

"You're too confident, huh? What are you going to sing?" Cagalli asked.

"You'll know when you hear it."

…

…

_**kimi ha boku ni nite iru (intro)**_

…

…

"I see." Cagalli said. "You're singing "You look like me", as I expected a song choice coming from you."

"Ehem! Ehem!" Lacus coughed. "Mic check! Mic check!" After hearing that the microphone is on, she started singing.

…

_Kimi no sugata ha boku ni nite iru_

_Shizuka ni naiteru you ni mune ni hibiku_

…

"Go Lacus!!! All you have to do is score at least 98.1 to beat me." Cagalli shouted.

Lacus laughed. "Okay! If that's your wish, I'll do it." Lacus then continued her singing.

…

_Nani mo shiranai hou ga shiawase to iu kedo_

_Boku ha kitto manzoku shinai hazu dakara_

_Utsuro ni yoko tawaru yoru demo_

_Boku ga eranda ima wo ikitai sore dake_

…

…

_Kimi no hayasa ha boku ni nite iru_

_Hadome no kikanakunaru sora ga kowaku natte_

_Boku ha itsu made ganbareba ii no?_

_Futari nara owaraseru koto ga dekiru_

…

_.._

Lacus finished her song after more than 4 minutes. She smiled at Cagalli as if she was telling her that she can beat her score. Meanwhile, not far from their place was Lacus father. He is walking with a friend when it noticed that Lacus is inside a karaoke house.

"Hey! Isn't that your daughter?" the man said to Lacus's father.

"What?"

The man then pointed the karaoke house beside them. "Look. It's her, right?"

Siegel Clyne cast his eyes to where the finger of his friend was pointed. He felt anger when an image of her pink-haired daughter is inside the karaoke house. Without hesitation, he quickly walked towards the karaoke house to confront Lacus.

Back at the Karaoke House, the two singers are waiting for Lacus score. "I wonder what's your score is." Cagalli said.

Lacus laughed. "Here it comes."

…

_**(Drum roll…..)**_

_**98!!!**_

_**You are a great singer**_

…_**.**_

"Eh!!!!" Cagalli screamed. "It's a tie."

"I put all my heart into it but my score ended up the same us yours. What about a second round?" Lacus asked.

"Hmm…. Okay! I should not waste the opportunity. For the sake of free lunch this month!!!! Let's go!" Cagalli shouted with her right hand up in the air.

Suddenly,

"**LACUS!!!!!"** Siegel Clyne shouted as soon as he opened the door of the Karaoke House. The two singers are shocked especially Lacus.

"Da…. Dad?" Lacus surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Isn't supposed to be my question?" Siegel answered back. "I went out with a friend because he had something to discuss with me in relation to our business but you… you have a marriage interview with Mr. Zaburel now, right? Don't tell me you didn't come there and instead you came here having a karaoke. I told you to quit singing, right? You are destined to run our family business so stop singing anymore. Come! Let's go and apologize to Mr. Zaburel right now."

"I'm afraid that you can't do it now, Mr. Clyne." Cagalli suddenly said.

Siegel Clyne put his attention to Cagalli by asking her "What do you mean?"

"Rey Zabuel was on his way now to the Kokoto International Airport to catch up with his father and tells what truly his dreams are. Lacus is also doing the same. She's' here with me because she chose the path of being a songstress."

"Shut up! Who do you think you are? You don't know anything." Siegel Clyne raises his voice to Cagalli.

"Stop it, Dad." Lacus cried.

"I'm Cagalli. Cagalli Yula Atha." She answered back. "Yes. Maybe you are right that I don't know anything. But… I don't like people who controlled one's dreams. Even if Lacus and Mr. Rey Zaburel be engaged in the future you'll not be able to stop what their dreams are and what they love."

"So you are the new idol." Siegel said. "What do you think you will gain in singing?"

"I'm singing not to gain fame or fortune." Cagalli replied. "I'm singing because that's my heart tells me to do so. I want everybody enjoyed my songs. I want them to be inspired that singing is one of the good things here in this world. Besides, I'm doing this because I have a dream.

...

"_My biggest dream is to perform live on stage together with the one I love."_

…

"Lacus is also the same." Cagalli continued her words after she had remembered her dream he told to a friend back at Orb. "I think parent should support on what their daughter's truly loves."

"I'm only doing this for Lacus's sake." Siegel Clyne answered.

"You mean for Lacus's sake or for your sake and for the sake of your business?" Cagalli asked. "Lacus is a great singer. Everybody knew it. Many love her and admired her songs. Now tell me Mr. Clyne, have you ever listened to her songs?"

Lacus father didn't answer. Instead he found himself looking at her daughter as it suddenly sings. He is surprised to hear it. "Lacus?"

…

…

_**~Fields of Hope~**_

_konna ni tsumetai tobari no fukaku de_

_anata wa hitori de nemutteru_

_inori no utagoe sabishii nohara wo_

_chiisa na hikari ga terashiteta_

…

…

After singing the first part of her own song, Fields of Hope, Lacus asked her father. "Please, Dad. I never asked you anything but this. I really want to sing. I want to sing for Cagalli, for all my fans that supported me since I started my career and… I want to sing for you."

Siegel Clyne sighted. He turned his back and opened the Karaoke House's door. Before leaving he said. "Do whatever you want."

Lacus smiled. "Thank you, Dad. I really thank you. By the way, how do you find my song?" She asked.

"That's the best I heard so far." Siegel Clyne said. "And for you, Ms. Cagalli. You outwitted me because of your good outlook in life. I admired that. You'll surely be a good singer. I hope you can achieve whatever your dream is. I'll take my leave now."

"Thanks." Cagalli said as Lacus's father is walking out of the Karaoke House. She and Lacus looked at each other and smiled. "See? Everything is alright." Cagalli said.

"Yeah."

"What about another song as a finale." Cagalli insisted.

"Hmm…. What about "Into the Quiet Night?" Lacus asked.

"The Japanese one?"

"Iie. The English one. You know it, right?"

"Of course. Here we go." _**(Note: The song "Into the quiet Night" I used in this chapter was the English Edit. I think it's the one that Lacus sang on the English Dubbed of the anime. I'm not sure if that's the correct lyrics because I only typed it while I was listening to it. Hehe.)**_

…

..

_**~Into the Quiet Night (English Edit~)**_

_(Cagalli)_

_In this quiet night_

_I'm waiting for you._

_Forgiving the past, and dreaming of you._

_Time passes by and memories fade_

_But time can't erase the love that we've made._

Lacus hold the microphone and preferred for her part.

_(Lacus)_

_And the stars in the sky_

_That I wish upon _

_Can't bring you back to my side_

_Though your not here with me_

_I dream of the day will meet again._

…

_(Both)_

_Hold me close_

_So deep in your heart_

_I will find you_

_No matter where I have to go_

_And dream of me_

_For I will be there_

_Follow the stars that blinked_

_Into the quiet night._

…

…

After singing the two of them give each others a high five. Their excitement goes wild after seeing their score.

…

_**(Drum roll…..)**_

_**100!!!**_

_**You are a professional singer. Congratulations!**_

…_**.**_

"Kyyaaaa!!!!!" they both shouted in unison.

"It's the first time I scored perfect 100 in a karaoke." Cagalli said.

"So do I." Lacus sad. "Anno… Cagalli, thanks."

"It's okay. I'll help whenever you have a problem. Come on, let's go home."

"Yeah." Lacus said when "Aahhhh!!"

"What??? Don't shout like that. What's wrong this time?" Cagalli asked.

"I have to go to the Universal Studio today to get my schedule to Ms. Ramius. I almost forgot it." Lacus replied.

"I see. Then I'll give you a ride." Cagalli said.

"Sure."

…

Meanwhile, Universal Studio…

"Today's s session is done. I'll meet you the next day for the recording, Athrun." Kira said.

"Okay. 10:00 in the morning, right?" Athrun asked.

"Yeah. Don't drink too much water. I mean cold water." Kira said.

"Hai. I'll take my leave now. Thanks for the day." Athrun said as he bade goodbye to Kira.

"Okay. Take care."

Athrun went out of the Universal Studio and decided to head back home. On his way out of the main door, Cagalli's car passed by right in front of him but he didn't notice she was there because the window is too tinted. He then crossed the road and patiently waited a taxi. Meanwhile, when Cagalli's car had been park on the parking lot, she and Lacus stepped out of it when she noticed that there's a familiar image of a guy standing on the next lane. She stared at him but she can't fully see its face.

"_Athrun?"_ Cagalli thought of herself.

"What's wrong, Cagalli?" Lacus asked her. "Come on! We need to hurry. Ms. Ramius might go home now."

"Yeah. I'm sorry" Cagalli replied. She looked once more on the next lane and the guy was already ridden off with a taxi. She followed Lacus and her mind is now zoning out. _"It's weird. Why did I suddenly remember him? Maybe that guy resembles him. There's no way he'll be here. It's really weird but is that really Athrun???"_

To be continued.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~

**Notes:**

Haha. What do you think? We finished again another chapter of Lacus's Moment I mean Moment. Hehe. You probably would find some mistakes on the grammar in this chapter but I hope you can read it well (sorry about this). Please leave reviews, I need them. I hope you enjoy today's chapter. Enrollment for the next school year is now approaching. I wish I'll be able to continue writing the next chapter and be able to post it next week. Sorry if I always made you wait, guys! But I hope you understand the place where I was in. I'm really sorry.

I'll take my leave now. My eyes are now being pulled into the sleeping zone. Hehe. It's already 2:00 in the morning and I haven't found a nice sleep these past days. See you guys, next time. Oyasumi.

Leave reviews please or I'll send Athrun and Kira with their Gundams to your dreams to fire the Meteor right on your face. Haha. Just kidding!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~

**Shachiecoh Hime**


End file.
